Pokemon Ultra Mystery Dungeon
by TheForge64
Summary: *This story takes place in PSMD, in the future* A Pokemon unlike anything anyone had ever seen stumbles into Serene Village. Injured, and in need of help, the Pokemon befriends some of the residents of Serene Village, and, as is soon learned by all the Pokemon who live in Serene Village, this new 'mon is from an entirely different world! *Cancelled*


**Note: The bold text at the top of each chapter is the POV (Person of viewpoint)**

* * *

 **?**

 _'Keep running, keep running, keep running, keep running! Don't look back just keep running...'_

A creature was running in a forest from something, or someone. He appeared to be a lizard-like creature, with feathered legs and talons. He stood on two legs, and from his waist up, was a green, scaled lizard. A cloak fluttered behind him as he ran. This creature was unlike any Pokemon ever see, though still 'mon.

This Pokemon lungs started to ache, as he had been running for hours, and the air was cold, and crisp.

 _Come on, Bippit! You've made it this far, and Serene Village is just a mile away! Come on..._ 'Bippit' suddenly doubled over in a coughing fit, and his running slowed to a slow stumble.

Bippit reached into his satchel and pulled out a small, golden orb.

 _Last one_ Bippit thought, before swallowing the orb whole.

A golden light shined around Bippit, and he felt energy return to him, before returning to running.

An unearthly sound came from behind Bippit, before a voice said,

"COME... BACK!"

This only made Bippit run faster, pushing himself to his limit.

On the horizon, a few buildings started to take shape.

 _Serene Village! Only a bit farther left, Bippit! You can do this!_

"COME... BACK!" A bolt of electricity sailed past Bippit, just barely missing him, and tore apart a tree.

Bippit shot a terrified glance up before a branch fell on him.

Bippit pushed the branch off of him, and kept running, despite the pain in his head.

Bippit suddenly came to a halt as a large hole in the ground suddenly became visible, and an entrance into a hill that led to the other side also became visible.

The entrance radiated Mystery Dungeon energy.

"Nope, no time," Bippit said quietly to himself. Bippit backed up a few feet, and, with a running start, leapt over the hole.

 _Hopefully that keeps that tree from getting to me_

Bippit looked back, and his eyes widened in terror as he saw his pursuer simply walking over the hole.

With a sudden burst of energy, Bippit ran as fast as he could, only stealing a single glance back, only to see the Pokemon had stopped following him.

 _Or maybe it's just hiding, I can't take chances_ Bippit continued moving to the Village, and stumbled through the entrance, before the last of his energy left him, and he collapsed with a single word to the surprised onlookers, "Help."

* * *

Bippit's eyes shot open as he was awoken by water being thrown onto his face.

"Sorry," an unfamiliar, yet not threatening voice said. "You just wouldn't wake up."

Bippit slowly stood up, and looked at the Pokemon speaking. It was a green Pokemon, that appeared to have a large lily-pad on his head, and it had a dark blue scarf.

"So," The Pokemon started. "Who are you? And what are you doing in our town?"

Bippit stared at the other Pokemon for a few seconds, before answering.

"Bippit. My name is Bippit. I'm here because I need help," Bippit said.

"Okay, Bippit, I'm Lombre," Lombre said. "What kind of Pokemon are you?"

Bippit looked at his arms and claws. "I- don't know. Sorry." Lombre tilted his head, puzzled.

"How do you not know what kind of Pokemon you are?" Lombre asked, confused.

"I just... don't know. I look like a cross between two Pokemon, but not an actual identified species."

Lombre looked over Bippit.

"You don't look like any Pokemon I've seen," Lombre said. "It's a big world, I guess."

A small crowd started to form around Bippit and the Lombre.

"Well, I don't exactly come from this world," Bippit said, nonchalantly.

Bippit nearly forgot how bad his situation was as everyone in the crowd, including Lombre's expressions suddenly turned shocked.

"What? How? Where?" Lombre asked.

"Well it's simple, really," Bippit responded, vaguely. "I went through an Ultra Wormhole."

'Ultra- what now?" Lombre asked, confused.

"An Ultra Wormhole. A rift through time and space allowing Pokemon with the aid of a legendary Pokemon or Ultra Beast to travel in between dimensions at a speed faster than light, allowing a Pokemon to reach other dimensions, or just pockets of Ultra Space," Bippit explained.

Lombre looked at Bippit with a baffled expression.

"What's an Ultra Beast?" Lombre asked.

"An Ultra Beast is an alien being that forms in pockets of Ultra Space, and are sometimes thrown into other worlds by unstable Ultra Wormholes, causing an Ultra Beast to go wild and attack nearby Pokemon, until it can open or find an Ultra Wormhole to go back home."

As Bippit talked, Lombre's expression slowly got more confused.

"I'm not really understanding you, but you say you need a legendary or an 'Ultra Beast' to travel through these 'Ultra Wormholes', but I don't see any legendary around, and you're the only Pokemon here who I don't know much about, so are you one of these 'Ultra Beasts'?" Lombre inquired.

Bippit shook his head.

"No, I had help from an Ultra Beast to get here, but I'm not an Ultra Beast."

Lombre blinked a few times.

"I don't really know what you're talking about, but some Pokemon who live in the village have more experience with odd occurrences. I can go get them if you wait in the plaza." As Lombre walked away, Bippit heard him muttering something along the lines of "how does he go around with just a silk cloak?"

Bippit looked around him at the other Pokemon. A Raticate, two Roselias, and an Ursaring were near him, while a Kecleon and a Hawlucha were in a tent or stand. All the Pokemon were looking at Bippit, but most looked away when they saw that he had noticed.

After a few long moments of waiting, Bippit saw Lombre walking towards him, with two Pokemon behind him. There was a Sliggoo, and a female Meowstic.

"Alright, I brought them, and I already told them everything you told me," Lombre said when he was close enough, before shuffling away.

There was a short pause as the Meowstic stared Bippit down. "Um, why did you need help?" The Sliggoo asked, breaking the pause.

"I need help for multiple reasons, defeating some Pokemon who have been chasing me, rescuing my partner, and getting back home," Bippit responded.

"Who is your partner?" Meowstic asked, suddenly.

"You wouldn't recognize his name if I told you," Bippit said.

"Try me."

"Alright, his name is Poipole," Bippit said.

Meowstic was silent for a second.

"You were right," She admitted in defeat.

"Who is chasing you?" Sliggoo asked.

"A group of Ultra Beasts," Bippit responded.

"Um, from what we've heard of Ultra Beasts, they seem awfully strong. I don't know if we can help you," the snail said.

"I really don't need you guys to help me fight Ultra Beasts, or anything. I just need a place to hide from them," Bippit said.

"Apparently you were in quite a rush when you came in the village and collapsed. That leads me to believe you were being chased when you came here, so we can not take you in, as it would put the entire village at risk if the Ultra Beasts came here for you," Meowstic said, suddenly.

"Wait, but couldn't he hide in the Ancient Barrow?" Sliggoo suggested.

Meowstic thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Ancient Burrow is a Mystery Dungeon. If he stayed in there for too long, the dungeon might clear a floor with him on it."

At Meowstic's reasoning, Sliggoo seemed to deflate.

There was a brief pause, before Sliggoo stood tall again.

"M-Maybe we could hide him in the big tree on the hill?" Sliggoo nervously suggested, fearing to be shot down again.

Meowstic considered this for a moment.

"That..." Meowstic started.

"I know, it's a bad idea," Sliggoo said, drooping.

"...Might actually work," Meowstic finished.

Sliggoo brightened.

"You really think so?" He asked, before remembering Bippit, who was awkwardly standing next to Sliggoo and Meowstic.

"I mean, let's get back to the task at hand," Sliggoo said, sheepishly.

"Bippit, follow me."

Meowstic led Bippit over a small bridge, and past a spooky-looking moss-covered rock, and up a hill. On top of said hill was a very large tree.

"This is where you'll be hiding. In the leaves, I mean. I hope that is okay," Meowstic said to Bippit.

"Anything is fine, I just need to hide," Bippit responded. "I used to live in a tree."

Whether or not Meowstic cared was unclear, as her face showed no emotion.

"I will leave you to get situated, then. I have to get back to Serene Village."

With a brief bow, Meowstic turned and started walking down the hill.

"Wait!" Bippit called before she got too far.

Meowstic turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Meowstic continued down the hill, this time without interruptions.

Bippit sat under his new home, even if it was only temporary.

 _Well_ Bippit thought. _This is promising_.

* * *

 **Sawsbuck**

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Sawsbuck heard a beeping noise in her ear.

 _Meowstic? What is she trying to tell me?_

"Meowstic? What do you need?" Sawsbuck said aloud.

 _Hello, Sawsbuck. A traveler came into the village while you were gone, and was in need of help._ Meowstic said, telepathically.

Sawsbuck waited a moment.

"And? Surely that isn't all you wanted to say."

 _That is true. I also wanted to get your thoughts on this. Here's the traveler's story..._

* * *

 **I actually did it! I finished this chapter! It was shorter than I intended it to be originally! It's past midnight! I need sleesr dctfzfz nb**


End file.
